1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a switch device that performs a switching operation by a operating body is held in a case made rockable, and particularly, to a switch device that performs a switching operation via a driving body in cooperation with the operating body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In automobiles, a switch device including a rockable operating body is used as a switch for operating a power window or a switch of a parking brake. Such a switch device is known in which a rockable operating body is provided in a case, a driving body that moves up and down with the rocking of the operating body is provided within the case, and a switch element is provided so as to face the driving body.
In this case, if the operating body is operated so as to be rocked, the driving body moves down to press the switch element, thereby performing a switching operation. If the operation state is released, the driving body and the operating body can return to their original state by the restoring force of the switch element. As such a switch device, for example, there is a switch device as mentioned in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-265740.
A switch element including two switching contacts that are simultaneously turned on and off is used as the switch device used for a parking brake. In this case, if the switch element is pressed and operated by a rocking operation of the operating body, the two switching contacts can be simultaneously switched. This allows a reliable operation even if there is an abnormality in any one of the switching contacts. If the outputs from the two switching contacts are detected within a predetermined time (for example, 100 ms), a control unit on the vehicle side determines this to be normal. Accordingly, with the rocking operation of the operating body, it is necessary to allow the two switching contacts in the switch element to be reliably switched within the predetermined time.
In the related-art switch device used for a power window, the driving body does not operate at very high speed because the rocking speed of the operating body and the up-down movement speed of the driving body are almost the same. For this reason, when the switch element is pressed, there is a concern that a time difference may be caused in the switching of the two switching contacts, and an abnormality may be erroneously detected even though there is not abnormality in the switch element. Since such a problem does not occur if the driving body presses the switch element at high speed, a switch device in which the driving body can operate at higher speed than the operating body is desired.